intoxicated
by demonika
Summary: tyson is sick of Kai s ramblings about training all the time... he decides to get on him but decides after wards that maybe getting him drunk off of his feet wasn t such a good idea..


The Blade brakers walked through the glass doors, into the Switzerland's finest hotel. The hotel was exclusively for the bey blading teams. The champion ships were going to take place in this country so they had to arrange some place for the bey bladders.

Kai was leading the small group, with everyone following close behind. No one other then the team was allowed in the hotel so the security guard standing a few steps away from the door held out his hand. Kai glared at him. Feeling uncomfortable under the crimson eyed blader, the guard ran a hand through his blond hair before saying, "Uh… your I-D card sir."

Kai took the card out from his jean's pocket and said, moving his head in the direction of the others, "They are with me."

The guard looked at the card for a moment and nodded, "good day, sirs."

Kai glanced at his team from his shoulder; Tyson was pointing here and there tugging Max. Chief was looking around in complete admiration and Ray was looking ahead not really caring about the surroundings. Kai sighed and started walking again. After a while the team reached the reception counter. The assistant sitting on the other side smiled at them and said, "May I help you sir?"

"A room for five people." Ray said before Kai could order two rooms. The lady smiled at him which he returned before looking at Kai. He was looking at him with furrowed eye brows, irritation and anger marking his eyes. Ray ignored it and gave him a small smile. The lady gave Ray a paper and a pen, "sign here please."

Ray looked at the papers and then at the pen in the lady's hand. He took it and held it out for Kai, "I think you better do it."

Kai looked skeptically at the other boy's innocent expressions before signing the paper and taking the keys from the assistant.

"Your room's on the second floor, 141. Mart will escort you there." She smiled at Kai and blinked a few times in a flirtatious way. Kai suppressed a gag and the urge to laugh at her face. She was looking at him hopefully but he just gave her the death glare. Disappointedly, she cleared his throat and signaled a worker to show them their room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"There is still a week before the championships start so we have to train as hard as we can." Kai said when they all returned to their room after lunch.

"you always say _we _have to practice but all _you _do is sit around giving orders." Tyson complained, "I'm perfectly fine with my bey blading skills so I will not listen to _you._" He folded his arms around his chest and held out his tongue at Kai.

"I'll pull that out if you do that again," Kai said in his most dangerous voice. Tyson leaned back on the sofa he was sitting on, and smiled at him apologetically then frowned when he looked away.

_He and his stupid practice, _Tyson thought not listening to what Kai was saying, _if only he was not into his senses, I would tease him and order him around and make him suffer and …_ Tyson stopped. An evil smiled appeared on his face, _not in his senses, eh?_

"…everyday." Kai concluded. Max grunted, Ray's head was hidden in his hands and chief was barely listening.

Tyson masked his smiled and said in his most innocent voice, "eh… Kai, I was thinking… if you could give us the permission… we could…I have never…"

"Get to the point already." Kai said with clinched teeth.

"You see… I have never been drunk and I was thinking…uh…as I'm 18 years old now so maybe… just maybe, I could try it."

"Its your problem, not mine but don't come in this room after being drunk." Kai said and stood up.

"No… I was thinking if all of us can go, I mean… _now._"

Ray and Max looked at Tyson disbelievingly while chief was busy with dizzy, he winked at them as if telling them to play along with him and they did just that.

"It will be such a great Team time." Max stood up too, "and we promise to practice as hard as we can after that."

"yeah lets go." Ray said garbing Kai's left arm, max and Tyson holding his right.

"I'm not in the mood." Kai jerked his arms away from the three.

"But… but…" Tyson wined, tears forming in his eyes.

"Just one glass."

"Thank…"

"Don't mention it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tyson had explained everything to the others. They hadn't even taking a sip from their glasses and were looking at Kai who gulped down the fifth glass and ordered for more.

"Well you see… he said that I was…" Kai started but broke off in the middle and started laughing hysterically, pointing at Tyson, "That's…" _hiccup_, "is a funny…" _another one, _"looking dog you guys have got there."

He was addressing to Max and Ray. They started laughing along with Kai while Tyson's face got redder and redder. Kai gulped down the glass of wine that the waiter brought and asked him, "Please mister, bring a tub of that thing."

The man looked at him with a funny look in his eyes then turned away.

"Hurry it up, my life depends upon it." Kai shouted after him.

After a few moments in which Kai made fun of Tyson, making others laugh, the waiter brought two jugs in his hands and placed them on the table, "I hope that will be enough." Kai nodded smiling happily, in a few more minutes; both of the jugs were empty.

"Come on, you are soooooooooooo…" Kai fell down from his chair making other people look at him, "What was that for?" Kai stood up with a great difficulty and looked angrily at Ray, "You did that on pur…" _hiccup._ "You… you… BAD MAN!!!"

The three had also stood up. Kai swung his fist in the air trying to hit Ray but fell down again, "Ooooooo…"

Ray helped him stand up; Kai looked at him and said shyly, "Thank you madam." Then he stared running, out of the dim lighted room and into the lobby of the hotel, swinging his arms in the air like a little girl, "Lalalalalala…." And his figure disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tala stood up from the sofa, cursing the person who was banging on the door. He opened it and saw Kai swinging on his toes, hands tied behind his back, biting his lower lip. Tala gave him a funny look and asked, "what do you…" he was cut off when Kai's lips touched his cheek. Tala's cheeks getting redder.

"I loooovvvvveeeeee you, mama!! I couldn't fall asleep." He said innocently. Tala smelled alcohol and asked,

"Are you drunk?!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! There were some men who forced me to eat it all." He said before locking their lips together, Tala growing even more crimson. After they broke up Tala wiped his lips with his sleeve and slammed the door shut on Kai's face, wishing that Kai had meant what he did. Kai stood there for a few minutes then shrugged his shoulders and climbed down the stairs, falling to be more precise.

He walked out of the glass doors, out of the hotel and grabbed the arm of a young girl about fourteen years, "come with me." His eyes were wide, "I have got something to show you." Knowing perfectly well that she was being dragged by Kai Hiwatari, the girl didn't protest.

After walking for sometime they reached the park, with a small fountain in the middle. Kai ran towards it dragging the girl with him. He swept her off her feet, in his arms and dropped her into the water. He started laughing at her when she screamed. She walked outside, looked at him angrily and walked off stomping her feet. Kai started laughing harder and dropped on the floor, laughing and rolling in the mud madly.

A few men came and dragged him into a small room. Kai looked at the man holding him and saw something written on of the man's chest pocket. He tried to spell it, _p-o-l-i-c-e._ but nothing came to his mind.

After sometime a fat man, wearing the same clothes as the one holding him, walked into the room with a stick in his one hand. Seeing their clothes, Kai pointed out, "Are you guys twins?" his voice was full of excitement.

"No." the fat looking man answered, "what were you trying to do to that girl, kill her?"

"Who?" Kai asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, boy." The man's stick made contact with his leg and Kai winced out in pain, "Why did you hit me?" His bottom lip was shaking and tears came to his eyes.

"Cry all you want…" The man gave Kai's face a considerate look and said, "You are… Mr. Hiwatari." The officer signaled the man to let go of him and continued, "Big fan."

"Why did you hit me?" Kai demanded.

"Uh… sorry sir I didn't know." The man said nervously.

"I wanna beat you too." Kai grabbed the stick from the man's hand and started hitting him with that.

After sometime, when Kai was sure that both the men were unconscious and had no tooth left in their mouths, Kai clapped his hands and said before leaving, "Good day to you too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kai walked through the glass doors again, he made his way into the practicing area, where there were hundreds of bey blading dishes.

Kai walked up to Johnny who was commanding his bey blade. Kai kept looking at him for sometime before jumping into the dish and grabbing the little thing. It pierced through his skin so he dropped it. Johnny stopped his bey blade and asked, "Are you mad? That thing could have sliced through your bone."

Kai, who was looking at his sore skin looked up at Johnny and said, "sorry." He then grabbed his bey blade and dashed out of the room, tripping over something. Kai didn't knew where he was going, he just kept running till he was standing next to a swimming pool.

He heard Johnny's voice and jumped into the swimming pool, making water splash everywhere. Johnny jumped in too but Kai was nowhere to be seen. After a few seconds he felt his pants being pulled. Due to the water, it slid off reviling his pink boxers with hearts on them. He saw Kai climb out of the pool with his pants in one hand and his bey blade in the other. He called after him but Kai just ran off.

Kai hid Johnny's pants and bey blade behind a pot and walked towards his room. On the way he bumped into someone, hard, making the one falling on the floor. He, himself fell to the floor.

Mariah stood up from the floor and looked down into the crimson eyes. Kai didn't made an attempt to standup, so, Mariah held out her hand, "I am so sorry." She knew how hot head Ray's captain was and didn't wanted him to punish Ray because of her. Kai kept looking at her and said softly, "do you have a bunny suite?"

Mariah looked at him confusedly, "What?"

"a bunny suite." Kai repeated. His voice sounded like a small boy asking for candy.

Maria gave him a skeptic glance and said, "I don't know if you will fit in."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ray rested his hands on his knees and said, "Where could he be?"

Max was grasping for breath and Tyson was sitting on the floor. After sometime they heard a small sound before they saw Kai jumping towards them saying, "I AM A GAY!"

Ray studied his expressions, knowing well that Kai was drunk, but there was still a little hope. Then his eyes moved down towards his clothes, _My bunny suite?_

Kai jumped again, waving his arms in the air, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Ray grabbed hold of his arm and gestured for Max and Tyson to do the same. Kai sat down on the floor and said, "I don't wanna go."

The three dragged him all the way towards their room with Kai grabbing everything into his reach and shouting, "Leave me alone all of you BAD GUYS. I'm going to tell mama."

When they walked past the demolition boys room, Kai started shouting, at the top of his lungs, "MAMA, STOP THEM."

_That's enough humiliation to last a life time, _Tyson thought as he closed the door and locked it, _who knew Kai could become such a baby when he is drunk._ It made a smirk appear on his face. Little did he knew what would happen if Kai ever found out. 


End file.
